Mia, Oh Mia
by mArS
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP Are the marks on Michael’s neck actually love-bites? Or just some insect-bite as he claims it is? And how did he come about to have them? Pls R&R!Chapter 4 coming soon!
1. The Intro

The Princess Diaries  
(Version 3.4)  
  
Title: Mia, Oh Mia  
  
The Intro  
  
********************************  
  
Hi everybody, my name is Amelia Thermopolis. Actually, it's Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo, Princess of Genovia. What a long name eh? Well, you can call me babe for short. Nah. Just kidding, you guys can call me Mia for short. Now I want you to guess my age. No, I'm not 20, I was that years ago. But neither am I 60 either. Gosh, you people are real nutters. How can a 60-year old woman have such flawless skin like I do? Happy guessing then.  
  
But then again, since I'm in such a good mood, I shall enlighten you people. Be happy. I am 44 years old today! Aren't I young and pretty? Mind you, I bet I could pose as your older sister and know one would know a thing.  
  
WHAT!!! You guys don't believe that I am the PRINCESS OF GENOVIA??? But I am!!! I REALLY AM!!! You people are really TOO MUCH!!! I shan't tell you anything anymore. Period.  
  
But then again, something nice happened to me exactly 30 years ago, which I hope to share with you. So, you're forgiven. Again.  
  
Those were the best days of my life. Ever. It all started when.  
  
It was the summer of 2003-  
  
" the bridges got burn, now it's your turn, to cry, cry me a river.!!!''  
  
" Oh Mia, please shut up! Before the neighbours start to grumble!"  
  
" Oops.sorry mum!"  
  
" Now please get ready for school!"  
  
" Done!"  
  
Mia whistled happily to herself as she made her way past the living room into the cozy kitchen. She then planted herself into her favourite seat by the window before helping herself to some toast.  
  
As she reached for second helping of toast, she clumsily knocked against the milk jug. Milk flowed fast and free, dirtying the tablecloth.  
  
" Ooops.I'm so sorry!" " Here, let me help" As she said that, her leg kicked against the leg of the table, causing the table to shake which in turn caused the coffee from the tea cups to spill over.  
  
Her mother stood still, mouth wide open. Her face was a livid red. For a while, there was absolute silence in the house, except for the ticking of the grandfather clock in the hallway.  
  
Mia knew she was in deep trouble. She knew how much her mother loved that tablecloth. Her dead father gave the beautiful tablecloth to his wife. Now she, Mia, had spoiled the only memory of her father.  
  
Mia looked up at her mum, fearing for the worst. But all her mother said as calmly as she could was: " Shouldn't you be on your way to school?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Mia got her bag and headed for the door.  
  
I am such a mushroom head! Now I have made her both sad and angry.  
  
Mia trudged along the sidewalk, her good temper turning bad.  
  
" Yo, Mia!" "Wait up!" the voice belonged to her best friend, Lily Moscovitz.  
  
" Huh? What? Oh, hi" Mia said in a dull tone.  
  
" Hey, wassup mate? You don't look too happy to see me."  
  
" It's not that, it's just.I made my mum angry again."  
  
" Oh.so that's what bothering you, cheer up mate, listen, guess what Harry did yesterday?"  
  
" What did he do yesterday?"  
  
"Oh.he was so sweet to me yesterday.he brought me to this chic little restaurant an."  
  
Mia tuned out Lily's chatter, in a world of her own. Soon, they reached the entrance of Elbert Einstein high school.  
  
" .and then we kissed."  
  
"Hey! Were you even listening to me? I bet you weren't right? What is wrong with you today?"  
  
" I'm sorry, I was just thinking about mum"  
  
" So you only care about your mum is it? What about me? Your best friend? Or should I say ex-best friend?  
  
With that, Lily stomped off, leaving Mia all alone in the sea of people.  
  
Great, now my best friend's also angry with me.I have a really bad feeling that today's gonna suck.  
  
And boy, was she right.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Mia felt her face turning red for the millionth time. All day long, whenever a teacher called upon her to answer her question, she would just shrug her shoulders because she wasn't paying attention. How could she pay attention when everything in her life was so disorientated? So horrible or so to speak, ew? And every time she got caught, her classmates would just snigger especially Lily the loudest.  
  
It was as though everyone was out to get her.  
  
"I.I don't know the answer, sir."" Mia said in defeat.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here? A dumb student!" said the Professor. "It is such a simple question yet you don't know the answer? You have utterly disappointed me, Mia."  
  
"And I thought you had the potential." " I guess I was wrong"  
  
The rest of the class acted as if on cue and began to snigger loudly.  
  
" Brr.ing. Brr.ing."  
  
" Ah, you may think this is all over, Mia, but it's not!"  
  
" You will still get your punishment!"  
  
" To make it fair, everyone but Mia will have no homework for today!"  
  
The whole class cheered loudly.  
  
" As for you.you shall write an essay on this topic, no less than 1000 words, to be handed in to me by the next lesson, is that understood?"  
  
" Yes sir," Mia said rather meekly.  
  
Mia packed her stuff, grabbed her bag and ran out of sight. She ran as fast as she could, wanting to get away from her beautiful life turned horribly wrong. As she ran past every corner and every street, her torrent of tears flowed fast and free.  
  
Mia was unaware about her surroundings, one minute she was crossing the road, the next minute she was sprawled on the other side of the road. Someone had pushed her out of harm's way. The driver of the truck that had nearly knocked her down stuck his head out of the window and swore at her.  
  
Mia could only thank her lucky stars that she was still alive.  
  
" Need a hand?" said an unfamiliar voice.  
  
Mia looked up into the eyes of her saviour, and time seemed to stop.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Yo people, how do you find my third story? Hope it's not that bad, I had been on hiatus for a while, but now I'm back! No matter how bad it is, please R&R! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer's Note: I do not own Mia or Lily, but I own the sniggers, the classmates, the horrible professor and her saviour. Plus more to come. 


	2. Knight In A Tuxedo

The Princess Diaries  
(Version 3.4)  
  
Title: Mia, Oh Mia  
  
Knight In A Tuxedo  
  
*********************************  
  
Mia tried to break free from her saviour's hold, but realised that she couldn't. There was something about him that made Mia want to stare at him forever.  
  
" Need a hand?" her saviour the stranger asked again.  
  
" What? Oh.yeah, thanks" said the blushing Mia as her saviour helped pull her to her feet.  
  
"Er.er.thankyouverymuchforsavingmylife!" Mia said as fast as she could.  
  
" No need to thank me, I would be obliged to save beauties like you."  
  
" Er.er.erm." said the blushing Mia, at a loss for words.  
  
A big burly man came out of nowhere and strode up to Mia's saviour.  
  
" Prince Romell, where have you been? I have been searching all over the place for you!"  
  
" I am very sorry, Enrique, I didn't know you were looking for me."  
  
" It is ok, Prince Romell, but the limousine has come"  
  
" Give me a minute and I'll be there"  
  
" As you wish"  
  
The big burly man lumbered to the shiny black limousine that had appeared out of the blue and got in.  
  
" Your name is Romell?" asked Mia curiously.  
  
" Yes, I know, it is a weird name right?" " And pry tell, what is your name?"  
  
" Mia, Mia Themopolis" replied Mia.  
  
" I see, I would love to chat some more but time forbids me to, so I shall have to take my leave now, good-bye Mia"  
  
" Good-bye Romell and thanks again for saving my life."  
  
Romell flashed her a winning smile before getting into the limousine.  
  
In a flash, he was gone.  
  
Wow, that guy was a total hunk. His hazel-brown eyes was filled with warmth, his smile so dazzling, his light brown hair with a touch of curliness made him look all the more boyish. His nose was perfect too. His ears just too cute for words. He was well tanned, making him look more suave. All in all, he was every girl's dream, every girl's knight in shinning armour, or knight in a tuxedo for this era.  
  
But not for me, he's just my saviour that's all, my knight in a tuxedo is Michael!!!  
  
Mia brightened up at the thought of seeing Michael tomorrow. How she longed to see him again, to smell his bath soap, to be in his arms, to tell him every bad thing that happened to her, to hear him comfort her, say sweet nothings to her made her the luckiest girl in the entire world.  
  
Mia was very sad when Michael switched schools but at least they got to see each other every weekend. Michael switched schools to one where the rich went, why Mia didn't know. And it sort of hurt her to know that Michael would rather school with the rich and snobbish then go to school with her. The environment is better, Michael had said. Whatever. Mia had said. She was still sort of angry with Michael. But Michael had made up to her and Mia had let the matter rest.  
  
Mia skipped all the way home, happy that the day wasn't that bad after all.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
The next day-  
  
Mia awoke bright and early, eager to meet her boyfriend again.  
  
After going through her entire cupboard for ½ hours, Mia finally decided on a not too skimpy halter-top and plain old trusty jeans.  
  
After applying some lip-gloss, she was ready to go. She raced down the stairs and made her way to the living room, where her mum was watching some TV.  
  
Her mother had already calmed down and was no longer angry with Mia.  
  
"Bye mum," said Mia cheerily.  
  
"Bye honey, have fun and take care" her mum said and planted a kiss on Mia's cheek.  
  
Within minutes, Mia was at the pier, where she was supposed to meet Michael.  
  
Mia found herself an empty seat along the pier and settled herself nicely in it. Michael's probably reaching here already, Mia told herself.  
  
But after half an hour, Michael was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Where could he be? Mia thought. Has he forgotten about out date? Maybe I should call him?  
  
No, Mia decided against it. She was afraid that Michael would come along and not seeing her, just turn back and go home.  
  
So in the end, Mia waited for 30 more minutes.  
  
Just as Mia was about to give up hope, Michael came strolling by, unaware of the time and unaware that he was late.  
  
" Hey Mia," Michael said and he planted a kiss on Mia's forehead. He looked nice in pants, a white shirt and a red scarf tied around his neck. He smelled nice too.  
  
" Michael!" Mia exclaimed, too happy for words. All that waiting had paid off. Mia looked at her boyfriend again, picturing this moment in her mind. As Michael inched closer, the strong wind blew and tugged at the scarf which revealed some marks on his neck.  
  
" Michael, what are those marks on your neck?" Mia asked, pointing to the place.  
  
" Wh-what? Oh, these, these are just insect bites, don't worry, I got them when I went camping" Michael said rather uneasily.  
  
" Camping? How come you didn't tell me that over the phone?" asked Mia, hurt. It was obvious that Michael didn't tell her everything anymore.  
  
" Oh, it uh, just slipped my mind, you know how school is, busy, busy, busy" he replied smoothly.  
  
" Oh, I see" said Mia  
  
But the more Mia scrutinised the marks, the more she believed that those weren't just ordinary insect bites.  
  
They looked oddly familiar, thought Mia.  
  
That's it! Lana had this when she went to school yesterday too!  
  
So that means that these so-called insect bites are actually LOVE BITES!!!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Author's Note: So how do you guys like this second chapter? Sorry for taking quite some time. Pls review no matter how bad it is, you are welcome to criticise me too. Or give me ideas. And maybe I can use your OC s in my story.  
  
To my one and only reviwer-  
  
Kay: Thanks for reviewing although your review was only one word long!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own princess diaries. 


	3. The Truth Unfolds Pt 1

**A/N: Yoz peeps! Sorry for taking such a loooong time to write the third chapter of this story...I really put in a lot of effort in writing this chapter, hope you'll like it too! Pls R&R!!! And sorry for making Michael to be such a jerk; he only appears to be one...if you wanna what happens, read on...All these are based on the first book...sorta when Mia is not yet princess of Genovia.**

**_Summary: Are the marks on Michael's neck actually love-bites? Or just some insect-bite as he claims it is? And how did he come about to have them?_**

**The Truth Unfolds Pt 1 **

"Mia...Mia!"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright? You seem a little distracted, what's that you're staring at?" asked Michael curiously.

"Oh...nothing, I'm okay." Yeah right, thought Mia. I cannot believe you told me a lie! Who are you trying to cheat, creep?!

"Hey, I'm starving, wanna go for a bite? I have so much news to tell you!" Michael said excitedly.

"Okay." Mia replied somewhat nonchalantly.

"So what would you like to have? I'll go order for you." Michael offered.

"I'll just have a vanilla milkshake, please." Mia said.

"Okey-dokey."

**Mia's POV**

Oh man, I can't believe Michael is actually cheating on me! How else can he explain those love-bites on him? No wonder he always seems so busy these few days. Whoever can that vile boy-friend stealing vixen be? Hmm...but then again, what if those bites on Michael are really just insect bites? Won't I be over-reacting a little? Then why did Michael seem so evasive when I asked him about those bites? Oh...what am I supposed to do? My head is gonna burst soon!

**End of Mia's POV**

"Here's your drink." Michael said, breaking Mia's train of thoughts as he placed her milkshake on the table.

"So what's up with you these days?" asked Mia with fake cheerfulness.

"Haven't you heard from Lily? I've been working on a history project on Genovia. And, even though Genovia is a little known country, do you know that..." Michael chattered on animatedly.

Mia shut out Michael's voice and focused on the love bites on his neck which seemed to be laughing and mocking at her.

**(Conversation with Lily)**

"Lily...is that you?" Mia asked timidly.

"Duh, who else can it be?" snapped Lily.

"Lil, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you, I was just upset with myself for upsetting my mum and for being such klutz and I just wanna apologise to you..."

"Actually, I was partly at fault too, I only cared about myself and did not spare a thought for you...so...I'm sorry too."

"Oh Lily...you don't know how miserable I've been without you by my side, planning some strike or another..."

"Oh shut the crap and please come straight to the point, Mia, I know you want me help with some lame-o stuff, so just spill."

"You sure do know me best! But what I said was really truth, but I also really need your help."

"I knew it, has it got something to do with Michael then?"

"How did you know? I was just wondering whether Michael has been behaving differently these days...'cause I found love bites on him..."

"Are you sure you saw them correctly, Mia?"

"No I'm not sure, that's why I need your help. Did he bring back any girl or has he been on the phone to think of it, he did bring a girl from his school before, and he has been on the phone every day but I'm sure h"

"Hello? Mia? Are you still there?"

**Mia's POV**

Oh gosh! I can't believe that Michael is really cheating on me! I've always been faithful to him. I never thought of any other guy, yet...How can I face anyone over again? The whole school will know by tomorrow, I'm sure. Mia Thermopolis two-timed by ex-AEHS student then dumped by him for prettier and smarter girl.

"Mia? What's wrong honey? Why are you crying?" Mum asked concernedly.

"Oh nothing...Michael just cheated on me, that's all." I replied.

"Now, now, I'm sure whatever problems you have; there will be solutions so don't just jump to any conclusion ok?"

"Lily blabbed everything to you, did she not?"

"Yes, but because she cares about you and. She doesn't want you to be so unhappy. Why don't you ask Michael what really happened, sweetie?"

"Okay...maybe I should do that. Thanks Mum, you've made me feel better already."

"Come here and give me a hug."

**End of Mia's POV**

The next day-

"Mia! What on earth are you doing at my school?" Michael asked incredulously.

"Shocked to see me huh? Feeling guilty already?"

"Huh? I don't get you Mia"

"Stop pretending Michael! Those marks on your neck are actually love bites, aren't they?"

"Well, since you've already found out, I see no sense in hiding it from you."

"So you've finally admitted to two-timing me huh? How could you Michael Moscovitz! To think that you were the last person I would ever think of doing such a thing!" Mia sobbed, torrent of tears flowing down her cheeks fast and free.

"Mia, please let me explain. I wasn't even aware of it until I got home and Lily told me." Michael explained.

"Yeah right! Save all those lies for some one else! I won't be fooled by you again! And I can't believe that Lily kept mum about it when she already knew!" Mia swung around and started running.

"Mia, wait up! I was at Cherry Daniels's house working on our history project, when I fell asleep. I suspect that when I fell asleep, Cherry made those marks on my neck!" Michael puffed.

"What a likely story indeed! Who's Cherry? Why were there only the two of you? What happened to "classmates"?"

"I have to admit that I told a little white lie there 'cause I didn't want you to get the wrong idea of me and Cherry, that's all."

"That's all? THAT'S ALL? You're just a really big fat liar!"

"Please, Mia, I'm really sorry, please forgive me. If you'll just stop running away, I swear I'll tell you everything."

"Okay, you have five mintues. Shoot."

"Well, firstly, there are only two members in each team. Cherry was my partner and one day she suddenly confessed to carrying a torch for me. However, when I told her that I already had you, she went berserk and swore that she would be capable of doing anything and everything to get you out of my sight. So you see, I really have cause to believe that she made those love bites to mislead you so that you would leave me. That's why we must stay united and not let her get the better of us. I'm really sorry I lied to you."

"Wow... it's like some potty romance plot with killings, betrayals, scheming and what not. I'm also sorry for being so paranoid and for over-reacting. Please forgive my childishness...I just couldn't bear the thought of you not liking me any more..."

"Shh...it's ok, apology accepted, I know that you were just overly concerned."

Michael cupped his hands around Mia's chin and tilted it upwards as he bent forwards to meet her lips as boy and girl melted into each other's arms, locked in an embrace, in a world of their own.

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed reading this. Thank you to all my reviewers for your criticisms and compliments. I will definitely strive to improve my stories! Pt 2 coming up soon! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Diaries **


End file.
